Don't cry, darling
by Spike Darke
Summary: Arthur es un joven aspirante a sustractor aprendiz de Eames, éste resulta herido de gravedad y el joven Artie no sabrá cómo ingeniárselas para ayudarlo...


Una bala silba en el oído de Arthur el cual suspira de alivio al comprobar que le pasó rozando, el plomo sigue volando y el aumento de más y más enemigos no parece mejorar la situación.

-¡No podremos con ellos, Eames! –exclama el joven antes de voltear y protegerse tras la pared, toma un cargador de la 9mm y se lo lanza al mayor alegando que lo necesitará tarde o temprano.

Eames agradece el gesto con media sonrisa y continúa disparando asomando la pistola entre los huecos de la pared.

El ladrillo que los protege apenas logrará aguantar unos minutos, han sido demasiados tiros y demasiadas roturas en la estructura, ésta comienza a rajarse y une los agujeros de bala como si de un dibujo se tratara.

Deben huir de allí, les superan en número y además ambos tienen las balas contadas, apenas hay munición para subsistir otra tanda.

Eames es el único que parece percatarse de la situación, el chico se mueve motivado por sus impulsos y el que ahora prevalece en el es el de supervivencia.

Disparará y matará por su vida, estará tan ciego de rabia y se sentirá tan protegido portando el arma que la vía de escape no le importará lo más mínimo.

Siente una congoja en el pecho al no sentirse a salvo y necesita que desaparezca tal sensación.

Eames piensa que Arthur aún es muy niño para todo esto, a pesar de que aparenta ser más maduro que cualquiera de su edad toda coraza esconde dentro algo de blandura por mucho que se quiera ocultar.

Se coloca la americana con toda tranquilidad y se acerca al chico sorteando el único hueco al exterior, la única ventana abierta a la mirilla enemiga, por así decirlo.

-¡Arthur! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, este sitio no es seguro! –exclama tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Acabaré con ellos, Eames...! –dice antes de cerrar el ojo izquierdo y prepararse para apuntar...dispara, no ha habido blanco certero.

-Si no vienes conmigo a las buenas lo haré a las malas, tu verás lo que haces.

-¡Puedo con ellos! –se excusa.

Dispara, la bala se incrusta en la pared del edificio de enfrente.

Eames le toma con rudeza de la americana y le obliga a voltear pero Arthur no parece querer colaborar, forcejea, intenta huir de su agarre.

-¡Vamos a irnos, Arthur! ¡Y es una orden!  
>-Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes, Eames...¡No eres nadie! –vacila el menor, sigue revolviéndose y acaba por librarse del agarre.<p>

Pero tropieza, sus pisadas han jugado en su contra y sus pies se han enredado, cae al suelo, en mitad de todo, a la vista del enemigo.

Es un blanco fácil.

Las balas siguen cortando el aire, la mayoría son fallidas pero Eames teme que cualquiera de ellas alcance al joven el cual intenta arrastrarse hasta estar a cubierto.

Ponerse en pie sería una pérdida de tiempo severa, aparte que atisba un ligero entumecimiento en el tobillo, se lo ha podido torcer aunque tan expuesto no es momento de comprobar el daño.

De pronto un punto rojo comienza a danzar en la frente del joven, el cual ignora completamente que un fúsil de francotirador está en esos momentos apuntándole entre ceja y ceja.

Hay demasiado recorrido hasta la pared y Eames lo sabe.

Lo sabe tan bien que se lanza y cubre al chico con su espalda dándole tiempo a que llegue al otro lado, ahora el rojo está concentrado en su hombro derecho.

-¡Eames, no!

El tiro resuena por todo el lugar, acompañado del chillido de dolor del blanco que ha recibido la bala.

Apoya la mano en el suelo y aprieta los dientes, han de darse prisa si quieren llegar vivos a mañana.

Eames bordea al joven de manera que su torso aun quede protegido por su espalda evitando así heridas graves en caso de ser alcanzado y lo arrastra hasta la pared del otro lado.

La herida borbotea más y más sangre a medida que hace cualquier esfuerzo, no debería moverse, morirá desangrado en poco tiempo si sigue así.

Pero no le importa, la vida de Arthur en esos momentos es más significativa, no obstante al chico aun le quedan muchas primaveras por delante.

Arthur intenta ponerse en pie pero cada vez que lo hace el tobillo herido le insta a perder el equilibrio.

Quizá no sea solo una torcedura.

No puede permitir que Eames desfallezca por haberle salvado y él no sea capaz siquiera de levantarse.

Se siente un inútil.

Pone todo el énfasis posible, aprieta los dientes, el dolor es agudo, le recorre la pierna entera...pero consigue alzarse victorioso tras un par de intentos.

Se acerca cojeando a Eames, la camisa de éste se ha tornado roja sangre casi completamente.

No aguantará mucho más.

Los ojos del mayor comienza a entrecerrarse, ladea la cabeza intentando no caer por el peso de sus párpados pero le es casi imposible.

Arthur se acerca a él y tapona el orificio de salida con la mano, aprieta todo lo fuerte que puede pero la sangre vacila con volver a borbotear a pesar del tapón.

-Eames...no...por favor...ha sido mi culpa...-solloza el menor.

-Estoy bien...es solo un rasguño...¡Ugh!...la bala aun está dentro, Artie- intenta sonreírle pero el chico permanece cabizbajo, las lágrimas, perladas, viajan de sus mejillas al suelo y empapan poco a poco la arena.

-Arthur, querido...por favor, no llores...por favor...

El dolor le carcome el hombro, le escuece, el polvo de la arena está entrando en su herida y considerando que aguantase con un simple vendaje realizado con un jirón de camisa no se evitaría la infección.

Necesitan un botiquín, material de sutura...o Eames acabará en manos de la parca en menos que canta un gallo.

El enemigo ha debido dar por hecho que ambos han perecido, pues no parece que sigan fuera esperando fuego enemigo.

Arthur no puede dejar de taponar el orificio, además que su mente en esos momentos se encuentra en blanco y su conciencia parece estar agradecida de torturarle.

"Esto es todo culpa tuya, tú has sido el causante de esto"

Es la única frase que pasea de un lado a otro de la mente del menor.

-Eames...

Respira, aunque con dificultad, su pecho aun se eleva y desciende, ha caído inconsciente.

No puede dejarle solo, aun con un simple taponamiento a base de trozos y trozos de tela éstos no aguantarían ni diez minutos.

El hospital y sus recursos se encuentran a veinte minutos, contando que vayas corriendo y Arthur no parece estar en condiciones de poder hacerlo, tarde o temprano el tobillo le acabaría ganando la partida y quedaría peor de lo que está.

-Es un sueño...algo tan malo solo puede ser un sueño ¿verdad?

Llora.

Se abraza al pecho de Eames y continua apretando la herida, pero esta no parece querer dejar de emanar sangre.

-Es un sueño...solo un sueño...

Apoya la cabeza en su hombro y continúa haciendo fuerza con la mano, el líquido rojo sigue escurriéndose por los lados de ésta.

-Eames...despierta...por favor...

El mayor ha dejado de respirar, ha perdido toda la fuerza que le quedaba y ha exhalado su último suspiro segundos después de sentir a Arthur tan cerca.

Arthur comprueba su pulso en el cuello, no hay latido.

-¡Mierda, Eames! ¡Mierda!...

Le golpea el pecho, preso de la ira , llora, sus lágrimas caen al suelo y salan la tierra.

Entonces el tótem del menor cae del bolsillo del pantalón, se topa con el suelo y va saltando hasta que cuatro puntos blancos de una cara quedan mirando al cielo.

-Nunca debimos...ir...salir de...

Extrañado, mira a su alrededor.

¿Cómo habían llegado allí?

***

El menor se despierta sobresaltado, casi parece que da un brinco al abrir los ojos, mira a los lados, tiene la vista nublosa.

Está llorando.

De pronto nota que una mano, tosca y gruesa, se acerca a su rostro y con el pulgar le limpia las lágrimas que siente caer por las mejillas.

-Todo ha sido un sueño, Artie...¿Ves? Estoy aquí, contigo.

El menor hace un amago de sonreírle, pero no puede, aun está afectado por todo lo ocurrido en el mundo onírico.

Eames le toma entre los brazos, Arthur esconde el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y se enjuga las lágrimas.

Quiere quedarse así el mayor tiempo posible, quiere poder parar el tiempo para sentir más el cuerpo de Eames contra el suyo, acariciándole, calmándole...más que un sueño aquello se le había antojado una pesadilla, pero todo se había calmado con un simple susurro del mayor: "Todo ha pasado, créeme"

Eames sigue pensando que Arthur aun es muy joven para estas cosas, debe prepararse más para situaciones como la que acaban de pasar, no en vano si quiere dedicarse a la sustracción de ideas deberá aprender a separar la realidad del sueño.

Pero en sus inicios debe admitir que la sensación que da el mundo onírico es bastante similar a la realidad, tiene miedo de que el chico no sea capaz de distinguirlas y acabe perdiendo la cabeza como le pasó a la difunta esposa de Cobb.

Pero ello no pasará, él siempre estará ahí para Arthur, para decirle que ya está a salvo y corroborar lo dicho con un beso en los labios...porque esa será la señal de que vuelven a la realidad.


End file.
